The True Tale of Sipsco
by YogscastianHatter
Summary: Sips lives a normal life with his Dad and his little brother until a strange thing happens where his father disappears. He wakes up not remembering anything. This story is my interpretation on the true tale of Sipsco. How Sipsco started and how Sips met Sjin and the rest of the Yogscast. (in Minecraftia obviously). Hope you enjoy :) YogscastianHatter X


The True Tale of Sipsco.

Okay this is my first, so go easy on them reviews. This is about how Sipsco was formed, Sips' past and how he met Sjin.

(This is my interpretation on it- the real story was scripted)

If you like it, review and tell me if you want more!

Hope you enjoy,

YogscastianHatter  
X

Chapter 1

I stared at his bedroom ceiling, at the cracks in my bedroom light. Thinking about his future. My face was paler then most kids and I wasn't the richest. They used to pick on me, call me "Ghost" and "The Sick Kid". They told me, I was the son of Israphel, the evil over Minecraftia. I didn't have an easy life.

My name is Sips. I had jet black hair and raggy clothes, and i was the first kid in Minecraftia to get stubble this early so people thought I wasn't normal. I lived with my dad in our run down dirty shack. My dad was quite strong and also smart but he was also strict and was never really prepared to have kids. My mother died of child birth when my little brother was born and his dad was left to take care of us, Me and Zips. Zips was always jealous of me, as he was the younger one and he was treated like "the baby of the family" and I was told I was handsome and smart but he wasn't.

I started to fall asleep, my eyes couldn't stay open. After a few hours, I was awoken by a scared voice. "Ghost!" It was Zips, he tried to copy the 'cool' kids by also calling me that nickname. I couldn't blame him. "SIPS! Wake UP!" He shook me quite hard. "What is it Spaceman?!" I replied while yawning. Me and Zips had always loved the idea of Space, so I called Zips, my little Spaceman. Since he was little, but he hated it. "Daddy...Blood..." He mumbled, I couldn't make out most of it. "Okay Spaceman, I don't know what you said just then, what did we say about mumbling your words?" Zips nodded with tears in his eyes. I gulped knowing what Zips was going to say was bad. I knelt down to Zips' level and put both hands on his arms. "Okay, now tell me everything that happened, slowly and clearly. Daddy...?" I gulped again.

"Daddy was meant to help me with homework. He promised, but he didn't come in my room. I called him but he didn't answer. So I left it and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night for a drink and his bedroom door was open, there's blood down by the door...He's gone Sips! He's gone!" He is now completely in tears. I tried to calm down. "It's okay, I'll go and see, he probably got drunk at the pub and hurt himself. He might have gone to get some plasters or something down the shop!" He stopped crying for now, and nodded but with a disbelief in his face. Zips is only 2 years younger than me, but is quite short for his age and he doesn't act his age. I got up and held Zips hand, even though Zips was 14, he was a bit spooked. We walked through the dirty hall to the front door. Zips was right, but it was more than I thought. It was a sort of trail, it went under the front door which was slightly open. "Get your suit on Spaceman! We are going out! Now are you sure he is not in the house?" Zips nodded while getting on his coat. "I looked!" He said shakily.

I did up my jacket and put on my walking boots. Zips held my hand and we went out the door, avoiding the blood and I locked up as we went. There were dragged blood marks going down the path and into the forest. Zips held my hand tighter. We followed it for miles, until we were in the middle of the forest where a circle of grass was. Where the trees refuse to grow. And a light in the middle, a glow. Zips let go of my and ran towards the light. "Spaceman get back here!" I followed until Zips dissappeared into the light. "ZIPS!" Everything went silent apart from my breathing. I waited and waited until after about an hour, the light got brighter and brighter. I got up. "Oh, Screw it!" I said as I went closer to the light. I Reached my hand out and BANG! I blew away from the light and hit my head on a tree, making me unconscious.

I couldn't remember anything.


End file.
